Cupcakes
by DBZfangurl47
Summary: Mrs. Hitachiin is hosting a party and five-year-old Hikaru and Kaoru are upset they aren't allowed to eat any refreshments during the party. But, who said they had to wait until afterwards?


_For my best friend Kylie, who gave me the prompt 'Cupcake'._

* * *

It was mid Saturday morning and everyone in the Hitachiin household was busy as a bee. Mrs. Hitachiin was hosting a party celebrating her new clothing line and all the servants were busy preparing for it. The house must be clean, the lawns decorated, and refreshments made and ready to serve.

Everyone was excited and looking forward to the party. Well, everyone but two people: five-year-olds Hikaru and Kaoru. Being the sons of Mrs. Hitachiin, the boys were always used as models during her parties, even if the clothing was for girls.

This morning the twins sat side-by-side at the kitchen table, watching the bustling servants scurry around the house.

"This is boring." Kaoru complained. His brother nodded in agreement.

"I hate Mom's parties." Hikaru said, "All we get to do is sit around and listen to old ladies gush over us."

"And the worst part," Kaoru said, "We can't eat any snacks until after the party because Mom says we'll ruin our clothes."

This gave Hikaru an idea. "We can't eat anything _during_ the party, but who said we have to wait until _afterwards_?"

The boys shared identical evil grins, then hopped down from their chairs and headed for the backyard.

The Hitachiin's huge backyard had chairs and tables set up all over. And everywhere was the color pink. Each of the tables was covered with a light pink tablecloth and the back of every chair was decorated with pink streamers.

The twins went right for the row of long tables that were being filled with refreshments. They had everything, from delectable fancy tuna to the family chef's famous éclairs. One thing in particular caught the boys' eyes: the strawberry cupcakes. Even though neither of the boys was very fond of the color pink, they made an exception for these delicious treats. There was a huge platter of them, each one piled high with frosting and topped with a small strawberry. Hikaru and Kaoru made a beeline for the sweets, but quickly came to a halt when someone stepped in their way. It was a chef, carrying a tray of crackers topped with some kind of spread.

He smiled down at the twins. "What are you two doing? You know these snacks are for the guests. You can wait until everyone gets here to have some." The man set the tray down and made a shooing motion toward the boys. "Off you go!" He said.

The two gave the chef matching pouty looks before turning and leaving. They went back to the kitchen table. It was obvious they couldn't just go take the cupcakes. They needed a strategy. They decided to try a sneakier approach.

"Agent Kaoru, do you copy?" Hikaru spoke quietly into his walky-talky. He was hiding behind the bushes near the door to the backyard.

"I copy. Are we clear, Agent Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. He was at the opposite side of the door, hiding behind a bush identical to the one his brother was behind. The two were only about six feet apart, but still felt it necessary to speak into their walky-talkies. They had to; they were secret agents on an important mission.

"We're clear," Agent Hikaru responded, "Let's head out." The boys quickly, but silently, made their way to two of the tables that were closest to the snacks and ducked underneath. The boys peeked out from under the tablecloths.

"Agent Kaoru, I can see the cupcakes. They are unguarded!"

"Then let's hurry. We need to split up. You keep watch and I'll go for the cupcakes."

"Roger that."

Kaoru raced behind a tree on the other side of the refreshments tables. He peeked around it and looked to his brother. Hikaru gave him a thumbs up, telling him the coast was clear. Kaoru snuck to another tree, this one closer to the strawberries cupcakes. Just then, Hikaru spotted someone coming out of the house. He tried to signal his brother, but Kaoru didn't see him. Hikaru grabbed his walky-talky.

"Agent Kaoru, someone's coming! Get out of there!" He whispered loudly into the device. Hikaru nearly jumped out of his skin when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a young female servant, peeking underneath the pink tablecloth and giving him a patient smile.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Right after her question, Kaoru's voice come through the walky-talky. Hikaru grabbed it behind his back and quickly clicked it off.

He grinned sheepishly, "Playing secret agents?" He said, though his answer sounded more like a question. The lady motioned for him to come out from under the table and he obeyed.

Kaoru had heard the walky-talky, but he hadn't been able to tell what Hikaru had said. He picked up the walky-talky and pressed the button to speak.

"What was that?" he asked, but received no response. "Hello? Agent Hikaru, is something wrong?" A large shadow suddenly covered Kaoru and someone cleared their throat loudly. Kaoru looked up to see a large chef looking down to him. Kaoru grinned guiltily at the man.

"Um, hi. I was just, um…" he tried think of an excuse, but couldn't come up with anything. The man didn't say a word, just pointed to the house. Kaoru didn't argue, he immediately went back into the house, where he found Hikaru at the kitchen table. He plopped down in the chair next to his brother.

"Well, that worked." He said sarcastically.

Hikaru hummed thoughtfully. "We need to be sneakier." He said after a moment. Kaoru nodded in agreement, and the two started working on Plan B.

Ten minutes later, the boys were once again hiding behind bushes in the backyard. Though this time, they believed they were more prepared. The two were decked out in camouflage clothing, and even had smears of dark paint on their faces. They were no longer secret agents, they were army spies.

"Ready, Soldier Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. This time they were staying together, so the walky-talkies had been left behind.

"Yes." Hikaru answered in a serious tone.

"Let's move,"

This time the boys crawled behind the bushes, slowing making their way closer to the refreshments. Once they were close enough, they darted underneath the snack table that held the cupcakes. The twins grinned at each other excitedly. They were so close.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

Someone was calling them. The two groaned in annoyance and peeked out from under the table. Their mother was standing in the doorway, looking around the backyard. The boys knew better than to hide from their mother when she was calling them. They didn't want to get in trouble and be sent to their rooms until the party, so they crawled out from under the table and ran over to Mrs. Hitachiin.

"There you boys are!" She exclaimed. "Oh, you two are filthy. You'll need baths before the party." She said, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiping some of the paint from Hikaru's face. "Anyway, I need to talk to the both of you." She gave up trying to clean the boys and returned the handkerchief to her pocket.

The twins exchanged looks. They hoped the servants hadn't tattled on them about trying to sneak sweets. Mrs. Hitachiin bent down so she was eye level with her sons.

"Now boys, you two are going to behave at Mommy's party, right?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked relieved. So it was just the talk they always received before they had guests over.

They both nodded in unison. Mrs. Hitachiin continued to remind them to be polite, to mind their manners, and all the other things she was always telling them. The boys nodded to everything their mother said, and answered with sweet "Yes, Mommy"'s, though they were hardly paying attention.

When she finished lecturing them, Mrs. Hitachiin stood up and smiled at her sons. "Alright, then. You may go play a little longer, but you'll need to get ready for the party in about half an hour."

"Okay, Mom!" The two replied and turned to resume their mission. But while their mother had been speaking to them, many of the servants had come outside and were making final preparations for the party. There were way too many people; there was no way they could snatch a cupcake now.

The twins retreated to the kitchen and once again thought of a way to retrieve their prize.

The brothers cleaned the paint from their faces, but remained in their camouflage clothing. The moment they were outside, the boys separated. Kaoru headed toward the side of the backyard where the cupcakes were and hid while Hikaru went to the opposite side and stood out in open.

Hikaru stood around for a moment, trying not to look suspicious, then suddenly started crying loudly. Immediately, all heads turned toward the boy. Many of the servants raced over to him and asked what was wrong, while everyone else just watched, concerned. While the attention was on Hikaru, Kaoru snatched two strawberry cupcakes, raced inside the house and under the kitchen table. After receiving multiple kisses on his "injured" finger, Hikaru ran back inside and joined Kaoru under the table.

Kaoru handed his brother a cupcake and bit into his own. "Mission accomplished."

**Author's Note:**

**It's about time I got this done. Weeks ago, I was bored so I texted my BFF Kylie and asked her to give me a prompt to write something about. She texted back, "CUPCAKE!". And so, for days I tried to come up with a good idea and finally got this one. I wrote most of it last night and finished it up today.**

**Forgive me for being a commoner! I have no idea what a rich person's party would be like D: I pretty much just guessed. I need to watch more TV. LOL**

**I'm not really sure why I chose strawberry cupcakes. In fact, I'm allergic to strawberries. XD I think that's what I first pictured when I thought of cupcakes. Ya know, like cartoony colorful cupcakes. When my BFF first gave me the prompt, I pictured the pink cupcake on that episode of Fairly Odd Parents XD I have no idea why, I haven't watched an episode of that show in forever.**

**So that's all... Ok.. my little brother and sister just barged in my room to tell me I snore. Thanks, guys, I really needed to know that. ****_Anyway_****, that's all I can think of to say. XD Please leave a review! They make me so happy :D**

**Oh, one more thing, I drew the picture for this story! (Yeah I know the eyes look funky. I couldn't get 'em the way I wanted so I just started over and did it real fast.) But if you like please check out my deviantART page! (I haven't uploaded on there for about a month so some of my stuff isn't as good as I can do now :D) _DBZfangurl47 . deviantart . com_**


End file.
